Broken Wings
by Classic-Color
Summary: When Snufkin came back to Moominvalley that Spring, he brought an unusual guest; A little girl, literally little! Although appearing to be at least sixteen, she was only five inches tall, and when Snufkin presented her to the Moomins he let her stand on his palm so they could all get a better look at her. Follow Tinkerbell, the fairy, as she adjust to her new life in Moominvalley.
1. Author Note

**Dedicated to my BFF - Noa, who taught me that you're never too old to watch cartoons with your friends :)**

**A quick author note (Which can be skipped if so desired):**

I found this draft of story in my old flash disk, I wrote it back in 2008 when the Tinkerbell film first came out. Back then, I had no idea that Fanfiction was even a thing.

So now that I've found it, I've decided to upload it, although the page of Moomins Fanfiction is practically a dead zone. Let my story rot in here, and perhaps one day, a crazy Moomins fan like myself would stumble across the story and would enjoy it.

If you are a crazy Moomins fan who stumbled across this story and enjoyed it, please leave a review. I would love to know what you think :) (though once again, I pretty much gave up on advance on any type of feedback.)

**Now about this story:**

* It clearly involves Tinkerbell, but I wouldn't put it in the Crossover section, because if possible, that place is even deader than here (Ever knew "Deader" is actually a word?). Plus, I don't really like Tinkerbell in her/the Peter Pan films. In my mind it's another fairy, unrelated to the original Tinkerbell. Only I'm not changing her appearance or name because I'm too damn lazy (And because I wanna stay true to the story that the 2008 me has written).

* The Moomins characters, although kind and adventurous, all lack a depth of character to my taste (though it probably is due to the fact that it's a children's book/tv series) So you might notice a little bit more sarcasm, wittiness and other personality traits that weren't in the show (I'm basing the story on the show, because I've never really read the books) It's OOC, I'm truthfully aware of this.

* Just so we would be in the same page; I don't know what I thought when I first wrote the story, but when I found this, I also found a picture of the characters drawn in Anime style (I know the show itself is technically an Anime, but I'm talking about the classier looking anime characters) So when I write it I don't see short people, with crazy eyes and funny noses, but something a little bit more mature. (Which I would say is necessary since I'm gonna add a touch of romance here, and in the original show all the characters look awfully young [though I've read somewhere that Snufkin for example is suppose to be 18... go figure])

Anyway, that's all for now, Enjoy :)

**P.S.** Just taking a moment to thank Tove Jansson for the beautiful world she created.

As a child, I was fascinated with the Moomins world and adventures, and still am to this very day (I'm 19, married and pregnant, and just promised myself to read the book to my child, and let this be the first show he ever watches)

R.I.P Tove Jansson, may your heaven look like Moomin's Valley!


	2. A New Beginning

**Broken Wings - Chapter 1**

* * *

When Snufkin came back to Moominvalley that Spring, he brought an unusual guest to the Moomin's house; It was a little girl, literally little! Although appearing to be at least sixteen, she was only five inches tall, and when Snufkin presented her to the Moomins he let her stand on his palm so they could all get a better look of her.

She was a beautiful little thing; She had blonde hair reaching a little past her shoulders, with bangs surrounding a pale face with delicate features. Her big blue eyes, red lips, and snub nose formed a shy yet curios expression. (Although being the object of curiosity in the room, to her, the Moomins were a new, unknown creatures as well).

She wore a short, plain white, strapless dress, and if not for the time being the beginning of spring, Moominmamma would probably scold Snufkin gently for letting the poor girl catch a cold.

"Wow, she's even more tiny than me!" Little My said, getting too close to the girl's taste.

"My! Personal space" Snufkin hinted, and My backed away a little, folding her arms, a sour look on her face.

"She's so cute! Like a little doll. Ooh, can I dress her in my dolls' clothes?" Snorkmaiden was clearly having a hard time controlling her excitement in the presence of that adorable girl.

Everyone got closer and surrounded Snufkin, greeting the girl politely.

"Do you think you could turn around and show them?" Snufkin suddenly asked her, earning a nod from the girl as she turned on his palm, all those present in the room inhaled in surprise as she did. She had little (though, in her scale, almost as big as her) wings. The wings were very thin, and transparent, kind of like dragonfly's wings though far more lovely, with tiny lines forming pretty swirls on them.

When the Moomins took another look, they noticed that the flow of the swirls was interrupted in the right wing, by a massive tear.

"There was a horrible storm one night, and a branch that flew in the wind, ripped through my wing" the girl spoke for the first time, a sad look on her face, "Gratefully, on the next day Snufkin found me and took care of me" she was still with her back to the room, therefore was facing Snufkin, and gave him a thankful smile.

"Sure is gratefully, he could have stepped on you by accident." Commented Sniff.

Snufkin gave him a very dirty look then spoke "Well, Tinkerbell needs a rest, she's exhausted from the journey. Moominmamma, you think you could..."

"Of course I can. Tinkerbell is such a pretty name! Let me fix you some dinner, then you could rest in the guest room, luckily no one's there at the moment so you would have it all to yourself" Moominmamma reached out her hand so Tinkerbell could climb on it. Tinkerbell gave a questioning look to Snufkin and he smiled and nodded to her reassuringly.

* * *

Later that day, the Moomin's family and their close friends sat in the living room around the table. Tinkerbell sat on the table, close to Moominmamma, as the kind woman treated her wound.

"I think it would be best to sew it close, but..." Moominmamma suggested but trailed off.

"It's alright, it won't hurt. Wings are like hair, I can't feel when you're touching them, though pulling them might be painful..." Tinkerbell said.

"Fascinating!" exclaimed Moominpappa as he wrote what she just said in his notebook. When he first saw the little fairy an idea came to mind; adding these wonderful creatures to his novel, so he did his best to gather information about them, without being rude to his guest.

Snufkin, who ran out of dirty looks, simply shrugged his shoulders and turned to Tinkerbell, "Tink, Moominmamma is very good with the needle, but still, it would probably scar your wing".

Tink pulled her knees up and rested her chin on top of them as she said in a tired voice "Well, it's better than leaving it like this".

"I think she's right" said Snork who rushed to the Moomin's house as soon as Snorkmaiden told him about the new guest that was there. Just like Moominpappa, Snork couldn't help his curiosity. If she would explain to him how her wings work, perhaps it would get him one step closer to completing his flying ship. He continued speaking, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose in a bragging manner "Plus, if my calculations are correct, closing the tear would make it possible for you to fly again, as the air would be able to flow over and under your wings"

"That's... great" Tinkerbell said, a strange look appearing on her face but she was quick to hide it, though it didn't escape Snufkin's attention.

"Alright, let me just get my sewing kit" Moominmamma got up and left the room. While she was gone, Tink looked around for a minute, studying her surrounding then she found what she was looking for; A short loose thread was hanging from the corner of the table cloth, and she grabbed it, and gently pulled it. She tied the thread by its ends, then used it as a rubber band to tie her hair in a bun. Now with the hair out of the way, her ears were visible, and you could tell they were pointy in the end.

"If that's even possible, you just got even cuter!" Snorkmaiden's moe was all over the place.

"I agree, it looks very nice on you" said Snufkin, causing Tink to blush.

"Alright. You ready Tinkerbell?" Moominmamma said as she returned, "I have to admit I've never done that kind of sewing, but I hope it won't be that different from sewing an embroidery" it was clear she was a little nervous.

"I'm sure it would be just fine" Tink reassured her, though was a little nervous herself.

Moominmamma sewing kit was huge, and made the first-aid kit look like a ring box. Tinkerbell got curious and stood up so she could look inside the gigantic case.

"Color preference?" Moominmamma joked as Tink sighed in awe to the sight of countless spools, different-sized needles, and other sewing equipments.

"Whichever works" Tink said as she came to her senses.

Tink was a brave little girl, and while the others flinched whenever the needle pierced the delicate wing (with Sniff close to passing out), she simply shut her eyes tight and waited for it to be over.

Finally, the wound was closed, and Tink flapped her wings gently, trying to bring it closer to her face so she could examine it, not an easy task (!) and everyone in the room laughed warmly as she tried to get a look at it, appearing like a silly dog chasing his tail.

Moominmamma brought a mirror, and set it in front of Tink so she could look. The stitches were a work of art! tiny and dense. If she's lucky, it would only leave a thin scar in the place of the tear.

"Thank you" Tink said, and let Moominmamma put a bandage on the wing. The unexpected weight on her back caused Tink to fall back. Although tiny, the bandage was heavy, and Tink found herself battling against its weight, trying to stand up.

"Is it really necessary?" she complained quietly.

"I think you should wear it as long as you have the stitches, so they wouldn't touch anything" Moominmamma recommended and Tink had no choice but to agree, the thought of what might happen to her wing if the stitches would get tangled up in something without her noticing wasn't pleasant and she preferred to avoid it if possible.

"Well, I hate being a burden on you, and you've already done too much really, but I'm afraid I won't be able to walk on my own with that bandage" she felt really uncomfortable, using them like this, but Moomin quickly said "No problem, till you'd get rid of the stitches I would be your personal chariot" he gave a slight bow, causing Tink to chuckle.

"Thanks Moomin, I'd do my best not to move around too much".

"Oh, common, it's no problem at all! In fact, why don't you sleep now and tomorrow I'll give you a tour of the valley?" Moomin said excitedly.

"That would be great, I'd love to get to know the area" Tink was a little excited too.

And with that she returned to her room, the events of the day sending her straight to a deep sleep. Moomin watched her in awe; When she was awake she had kind of an Aura surrounding her, and as she fell asleep the glow reduced a little, though was still evident and lit the dark room. Out of all the creatures that stumbled across the Moominvalley, Tinkerbell was defiantly one of the more special ones.


End file.
